


[3:00 Pm] - Secret Rules

by star_lemonade



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, bin is a cute idiot in this one, swimmer!Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: “Bin... Tell me what’s up! You’re making me worry.”
Relationships: Moon Bin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	[3:00 Pm] - Secret Rules

You opened the door to swimming pool. People were cheering and the mostly empty room threw back an distorted echo of their voices. Warm humid air slapped in your face. It was odd to be at the pool but fully dressed.

Bin had asked you to come here but you could not see him in the stands. You sat down next to a couple of girls, apparently first year students.

The sign outside had informed you that today the university swimming team had an internal competition. It had started an hour ago so why had Bin said 3 pm?

* * *

The race finished and the swimmers got out of the water, five young woman in one piece swimming suits. They grabbed their towels and walked to the changing room accompanied by cheers.

“Next up, men’s 200 meter freestyle.”

Five guys had existed the changing room and walked to the platforms at the edge of the pool. The announcer listed the names, but one caught your attention.

“On platform 4, Moon Bin.”

_Wait, he is on the swimming team?_

Now that you thought about it, it made sense. His shoulders definitely looked like he could be a swimmer. Platform 4 was pretty far away from were you sat so you could only see the big picture. Bin shirtless, only in tiny swimming shorts, a swimming cap and goggles.

They got into their positions and the race stated. Bin got in at second place but did not seem happy about it. He grabbed his towel, congratulated his team mates and walked to the changing room with slumped shoulders. You waved as he passed by but he quickly looked away.

_Should I wait for him? He did so good. Maybe I should invite him for early dinner? He must be starving._

You texted him because you were not sure when he would leave.

_“Hey, you wanna get something to eat :)”_

You hung around I hopes of seeing him leave. After half an hour some of his team mates left and you asked one of them where Bin was.

“He is still in the changing room.”

The guy looked around.

“He is alone so you can go in.”

They left and you knocked on the door. There was no answer. You knocked again and announced yourself.

“I’m coming in now. You better not be naked.”

A wide eyed, partially clothed Bin sat on a bench and stared at you. He had put on his boxer shorts and a t-shirt, but his pants still lay on the bench next to him. 

“Hey, sorry, you didn’t answer your phone and everyone else left...”

Bin looked away and covered his crotch with his hoodie. A blush had appeared on his face. _I should not have come in like this_.

“Is everything, okay?”

He got up without looking at you, turned around and started to slip into his pants. You should not look but you did anyways: he had really nice ass and a beautifully toned legs.

“Bin?”

You crossed the distance and lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Tell me what’s up! You’re making me worry.”

He breathed audibly but you waited. This seemed serious and the longer the silence lasted the more worried you got.

“I didn’t win today.”

“Oh.”

First place had been not very far ahead of Bin but apparently the lose had take its toll. You dug your head under his arm and smiled up at him.

“It’s okay. I will console you over dinner, okay?”

You were not sure if you were imagining it, but if possible he blushed even more. _What is up with him today?_ He nodded. 

“Are you sure it’s just the competition?”

You and Bin were walking to a restaurant you had been to a few times. It was very suspicious how quiet he was today. Something was up and you would get to the bottom of this.

“Bin, please.”

You caught his arm and made him stop in his tracks.

“What ever it is, you can tell me.”

He stared at you then looked to the ground. You waited. Other people on the sidewalk swerved to avoid you, some looking annoyed.

“I want to ask ... someone... for a date, if got first today.”

You let go of his arm. This was the most ridiculous thing you had ever heard and that included pineapple on toast.

“What is keeping you from just asking right now? Come on, take out your phone. We are doing this right now!”

Gesturing at his pocket, you took a step towards him.

“No!”

He took a step back, face deep red. Arm up as if he was getting ready to fight you off.

“Why?”

“...”

“Is it someone I know? I won’t judge you!”

He stared at the ground, shoulders sunken. _Who could it be? He had never really hung out with anyone else besides_... _Wait. Oh. OH. He asked_ **me** _to go there to watch him. I’m so stupid. If I am wrong about this I will never be able to look him in the face._

“Binnie, do you want to go on a date?”

His head shot up and you gave him your best reassuring smile, while getting ready to paddle back.

“Yes. I would love that.”

 _Damn, this is the best day ever._ You held your arms out. Bin took your offer and hugged you.

“You’re the best, nuna.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my [tumblr](https://star-lemonade.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Threw the last sentence in there last minute XD


End file.
